Sorpresa de Graduación
by Cari-Bum
Summary: La fiesta de graduación de Jan Di ha terminado, Ji Hoo, Woo Bin y Yi Jeong se han quedado solos después de la partida repentina de la chica. A Woo Bin se le ocurre una idea…una sorpresa One-Shot


Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

Ji Hoo, Woo Bin y Yi Jeong se encuentran sorprendidos, han pasado más de cinco minutos desde que Geum Jan Di se ha ido, sin embargo ellos siguen en el mismo lugar donde ella los dejo.

-Ella…simplemente se fue-Dice Yi Jeong con sorpresa en su voz. Su mente no ha terminado de procesar lo ocurrido, un momento se estaban preguntando por el paradero de Jun Pyo y al siguiente Jan Di se marchaba diciendo que debía ir a otra parte.

Woo Bin se aleja un poco .Ji Hoo no comprende del todo que sucedió…le pareció que Jan Di decía algo pero no pudo entender a qué se refería, sin embargo tiene una gran sospecha de con quién puede estar la chica en esos momentos

-Bueno, Jun Pyo se encuentra con Jan Di- Dice Woo Bin unos minutos después, cuando termina su llamada

- _Mwho?_ \- Dice Ji Hoo sorprendido y a la vez un poco triste, ya lo sospechaba, pero aun así duele el hecho de que Jan Di los ha dejado por ir al lado de Jun Pyo. " _Es su novio, es normal que vaya a sus brazos, dejándonos atrás algunas veces"_ piensa el príncipe blanco.

-Mis hombres me informaron que ellos están en Namsan Tower….-Woo Bin decide no dar más detalles, sabe que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Ji Hoo no ha podido dejar atrás los sentimientos por Jan Di, por ello prefiere dejar la información lo más general posible

-Ese idiota-Dice Yi Jeong con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?-Dice Ji Hoo, ya no tiene caso que permanezcan ahí.

-Bien, pero antes de que partamos a casa, me gustaría que fuéramos a otro lugar-Dice Woo Bin con una sonrisa traviesa, Yi Jeong y Ji Hoo lo miran con duda, pero Woo Bin le dirige una mirada a Ji Hoo, quien no tarda en comprender el mensaje que le envía su amigo.

-Seguro-Dice el príncipe blanco y comienza a caminar a la limosina que rentaron para Jan Di, dado que la chica se fue corriendo, dejo la limosina a disposición de los chicos, ya enviarían a alguien a que recogiera sus autos esa noche o al día siguiente.

Yi Jeong decide no preguntar su destino, probablemente quieren jugarle una broma a Jun Pyo o arruinar su momento con Jan Di, sin embargo, cuando mira por la ventana nota que no se dirigían a Namsan Tower que es donde se encuentra Jan Di con Jun Pyo.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Dice por fin Yi Jeong, pero sus amigos no responden, el entorno comienza a volverse vagamente familiar, pero después la ruta se vuelve desconocida para él. Cuando el auto se detiene, Woo Bin y Ji Hoo descienden de él. Yi Jeong los sigue con duda, se encuentran fuera de lo que parecen una escuela, Woo Bin los dirige hasta que llegan a la entrada, se puede escuchar música, es una fiesta, probablemente.

Ingresan a lo que parece un gimnasio, se encuentra decorado con globos y luces, muchos jóvenes bailan, otros raen, otros simplemente están parados. De pronto todos los miran. Ji Hoo es el primero en caminar, seguido por Woo Bin y por ultimo Yi Jeong, cuando sus amigos se detienen, abre los ojos sorprendido

-Yi Jeong Sunbae-Dice la chica que se encuentra frente a él con duda en su mirada

.

.

.

Chu Ga Eul puede sentir la melancolía adueñándose de ella. Mira alrededor, se encuentra en el gimnasio de la escuela, sin embargo, el gimnasio se encuentra decorado para una ocasión especial, una pequeña fiesta para los graduados. Los rostros de sus compañeros, tan conocidos pero que pronto dirían adiós. La mayoría elegiría caminos separados, muchos chicos han decidido entrar al servicio militar, otros más comenzarán una carrera y algunos simplemente están buscando trabajos de medio tiempo pues no consiguieron alguna beca y la universidad no es barata. Ga Eul se siente afortunada pues sus padres ahorraron dinero desde que ella era pequeña para poder costear la Universidad.

La música no suena tan fuerte lo cual permite que los jóvenes hablen entre ellos, las chicas ríen, las parejas disfrutan, los hombres hacen bromas. Algunos chicos son animados por sus amigos a decir lo que sienten por algunas chicas. Tal es el caso de Kong Chul Ho, el pobre chico ha tenido un enamoramiento por los últimos meses con una de sus compañeras de clase, sin embargo, nunca se animó a decir nada. Después de mucha insistencia por sus amigos, ha decidido dar el siguiente paso, comienza a caminar hacia ella, de pronto nota como muchas personas detienen su baile, incluso la música ha disminuido de volumen, gira buscando la causa de tal acción cuando lo nota, es un grupo de 3 chicos, quienes claramente son mayores que ellos por al menos un año, además de que es demasiado notorio que no pertenecen o pertenecieron a la misma escuela que ellos. Los chicos caminan con un objetivo en mente, él, junto con más compañeros, se acercan y los siguen, ellos pretenden que no notan a las personas detrás de ellos, se detienen frente a un grupo de chicas…Kong Chul Ho abre los ojos, no, no puede ser, se acercaron a hablar con Jang Hee Eun, el chico empuja a un par de estudiantes que le impide mirar con precisión, entonces suspira aliviado pues están hablando con una amiga cercana a la chica que le gusta.

-Yi Jeong Sunbae-Dice la chica que se encuentra frente a uno de los chicos con duda en su mirada

-Ga Eul-Dice el pelirrojo-No puedo creerlo, tres de los miembros del F4 vienen a verte y tú solo notas a uno de ellos.-

La piel de la chica se sonroja un poco, desvía la mirada y es cuando nota que todos sus compañeros la miran. Ga Eul no puede entender como termino en esta situación, ella se encontraba disfrutando un rato con algunas amigas cuando sus amigas le indicaron que debía ver quienes se acercaban. Por supuesto cuando giro se encontró con el F3, se sorprendió de ver a Ji Hoo y Woo Bin, pero cuando miro a Yi Jeong no pudo evitar decir su nombre, era algo común entre ellos.

-Escuchamos que hoy era tu fiesta de graduación-Dice Ji Hoo, con una sonrisa suave, muchas chicas ya miran con envidia a Chu Ga Eul

-Así es Sunbae- Dice la chica, mirando a todos a su alrededor menos a los tres chicos frente a ella

-Entonces-Dice Woo Bin con galantería-Nos gustaría bailar contigo-

-¿Eh?-

-Vamos-Dice Ji Hoo tomando su mano, los demás dejan pasar a la pareja. Ga Eul, confundida, permite que Ji Hoo la guie, cuando llegan al centro de la pista, todo sigue en silencio, de pronto una canción lenta comienza a sonar por las bocinas, Ji Hoo comienza a moverse al son de la música, su expresión es sería. Ga Eul lo considera un chico con un gran corazón, para ella es difícil olvidar toda la ayuda que le ha brindado a su amiga. Sin embargo es el miembro del F4 que más la pone nerviosa, incluso más que Goo Jun Pyo. El joven músico, al sentir la tensión por parte de Ga Eul, decidió sonreír levemente

-Creo que no estás muy feliz de tenernos aquí-Dijo el chico

-Ani-Dijo ella consternada-Es solo que es incómodo…todos nos están mirando-

-Bueno…no es nada nuevo para nosotros- Respondió el chico

-Pero…para mí lo es, no sé qué tipo de ideas estén pasando por su mente-La chica decidió distraerse un momento-Por cierto a que debo esta sorpresa-

-Estábamos con Jan Di pero ella nos dejó así que decidimos darte una sorpresa.- La chica le dedico una sonrisa en respuesta, Ji Hoo sonrió más, si era honesto, Jan Di y Ga Eul tenían las sonrisas más honestas que había visto, ellas eran sinceras, no querían estar con el F4 por su fama o dinero. Ambos siguieron bailando en silencio hasta que la música cambio, entonces apareció Woo Bin

-Mi turno-Le dijo a Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo se retiró tranquilamente, poniendo de nuevo en su rostro una expresión pasiva. Cuando Ji Hoo se acercó a Yi Jeong noto como muchas chicas lo rodeaban y muchos chicos lo miraban con resentimiento, Yi Jeong sin embargo lucia impasible, con su fachada de Casanova a la vista.

-Interesante-Dijo Ji Hoo cuando noto que su amigo miraba a Woo Bin y Ga Eul bailando, aunque parecía que Yi Jeong se encontraba tranquilo, Ji Hoo conocía demasiado bien a su amigo, podía notar una leve tensión emanando de su cuerpo. Al parecer a Yi Jeong no le agradaba que Woo Bin bailara con Ga Eul, la tensión en Yi Jeong fue un poco más evidente cuando Ga Eul comenzó a reír con Woo Bin. Ji Hoo negó con la cabeza, definitivamente Jan Di había llegado a mover el mundo de los F4, y había arrastrado a Ga Eul con ella.

-Creo que es tu turno-Dijo Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong miro a su amigo y asintió, se dirigió a donde bailaban Woo Bin y Ga Eul, Ji Hoo sonrió al notar el cambio en la mirada de su amigo y el sutil, pero evidente, cambio en la sonrisa de su amigo.

.

.

.

-Creo que es mi turno-Dijo Yi Jeong cuando apenas había finalizado la canción. Woo Bin asintió y se alejó. Ga Eul le sonrió a Yi Jeong y ambos comenzaron a bailar.

-Le dije a Woo Bin que yo no les había dicho que era mi fiesta de graduación de preparatoria pero el solo se rio de mi-Dijo la chica a Yi jeong quien no pudo evitar sonreír

-Por supuesto tenemos nuestros medios para saber estas cosas- Ga Eul lo miro y decidió que lo mejor era no pensar en ello.

-Gracias por venir, solo espero que las personas no malinterpreten el motivo por cual vinieron-Dijo la chica

-La gente hablará Ga Eul pero eso no significa que sea verdad, deberías acostumbrarte un poco, eres amiga del F4-

Ga Eul no respondió, a pesar de que ya era más de un año que conocía al F4, debía admitir que no había tenido problemas pues nadie en la escuela sabían de su amistad con los chicos lo cual siempre agradecía, no quería que la gente pensara en ella como una caza fortunas o una aprovechada. El baile continuo en un silencio cómodo, pronto, demasiado pronto, la canción finalizo. Ambos se separaron y se dirigieron con los chicos.

-Muchas gracias por venir-Dijo Ga Eul con una reverencia sencilla. Los tres chicos sonrieron. Si bien, Geum Jan Di fue la primera en cambiar sus vidas, no podían negar que Ga Eul también había contribuido a la felicidad de los chicos. Woo Bin y Ji Hoo intercambiaron una mirada cómplice mientras veían la mirada que Yi Jeong le daba a Chu Ga Eul.

-Bien chicos-Escucharon a la voz de una persona-Es hora de terminar el baile, agradeceremos su presencia el día de mañana en la ceremonia de despedida para ustedes, queridos alumnos-

Dicho esto las luces se encendieron, muchos hicieron sonidos de reproche, otros se apresuraron a marcharse pues tenían planes posteriores. Ga Eul se alejó un momento de los chicos para acercarse a sus amigas. Los chicos esperaron en silencio, todos daban una ojeada en su dirección cuando desalojaban el luar, murmurando "Son parte del F4" "pero cómo es posible que vinieran a verla a ella" "Son tan guapos…"

Pero los chicos adoptaron una actitud que dejaba claro el hecho de que no querían a nadie cerca de ellos.

Ga Eul por su parte se despidió de sus amigas y nerviosamente se acercó a los chico

-¿Vamos?-Dijo cuando estuvo junto a ellos. Las expresiones de los chicos cambiaron totalmente, familiaridad y reconocimiento podían notarse en sus expresiones. Los estudiantes que salían miraban con envidia e incomprensión, ¿Cómo era posible que Chu Ga Eul pudiera ser tan cercana a chicos de su estatus social?

-Claro-Dijo Woo Bin-Te llevaremos a casa

-No será necesario Sunbae, mis amigas….-

-¿Tienen planes?- Pregunto Ji Hoo

-No pero una de ellas nos ira a dejar a casa-

-Eso no será necesario, venimos contigo, vamos-

La chica no tuvo más remedio que enviarle un mensaje a su amiga, agradeciéndole el ofrecimiento de llevarla a casa pero debía rechazarla. Su amiga no esperaba que Ga Eul se fuera con ellas por lo cual no se molestó.

Cuando salieron de la escuela, una limosina los aguardaba. La chica subió detrás de Ji Hoo, sin embargo ella tomo asiento algo apartado, pero no estuvo mucho tiempo sola pues Yi Jeong se sentó junto a ella. La chica los miraba nerviosa.

-Así que, cuéntanos Ga Eul ¿Qué carrera piensas perseguir ahora?-Pregunto Woo Bin, genuinamente interesado

-He pensado estudiar para ser maestra, en mi examen no me fue nada mal por lo cual aplique en la Universidad de Seúl-

-Deberías estudiar en la Universidad de Shin Hwa-Dijo Ji Hoo

-Es muy difícil conseguir una beca….-Comento la chica solo para ser interrumpida

-¿Por qué aplicarías por una beca?-Pregunto Woo Bin

-Woo Bin Sunbae, mis papas no podrían pagar por la Universidad de Shin Hwa-

-No pero nosotros podemos-Dijo Yi Jeong seriamente. Ga Eul los miro a los tres, creyendo que se trataba de una broma, pero descubrió que los chicos hablaban enserio

-Ani-Dijo la chica-No podría, además la Universidad de Seúl es muy buena-

-No lo dudo pero la Universidad de Shin Hwa es mejor-Respondió Woo Bin

-Tal vez, pero hare lo mejor que pueda de acuerdo a mis posibilidades- Ji Hoo decidió no decir nada más, conocía lo difícil que era que las chicas aceptaran algo económico de ellos. Al notar que Woo Bin iba a protestar de nuevo, hizo un gesto con la mirada para evitar que el chico dijera cualquier cosa.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica, ella les dedico una sonrisa y una inclinación.

-Gracias por asistir-Dijo la chica. Yi Jeong salió del auto, para ayudar a Ga Eul. El joven ceramista tomo la mano de la chica, asistiéndola. Woo Bin Y Ji Hoo permanecieron en el auto. Ga Eul le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento

-Gracias Sunbae-

-No hay de que-

-Deberías entrar-Dijo el chico

-Sí, buenas noches- Dijo la chica para después marcharse.

Yi Jeong la observo mientras ella entraba a su casa. Sin embargo espero hasta que la luz de una habitación se encendió. Entro al auto de nuevo solo para encontrar a sus amigos charlando

-Pero sería una buena idea ayudarlas-Decía el príncipe de la mafia

-No nos dejarían y lo sabes-Dijo tranquilamente Ji Hoo-Escuché que Jun Pyo intento ofrecerle su ayuda a Jan Di, pero ella no lo permitió, será mejor no buscar problemas con las chicas-

-Qué caso tiene tener tanto dinero si no podemos ayudarlas-Dijo Woo Bin frustrado. Yi Jeong no dijo nada pues estaba de acuerdo con sus amigos. Odiaba no poder hacer nada para ayudarlas, para ayudar a Ga Eul.

-Maldito orgullo de chicas comunes-Dijo Yi Jeong exasperado lo cual logro una carcajada de sus amigos

-No pude haberlo dicho mejor Bro-Dijo Woo Bin. Los chicos siguieron platicando un rato mientras llegaban a casa de Woo Bin, donde todos habían acordado pasar la noche.

-Tal vez podríamos hacer que les den una beca, con Jan Di es más sencillo, ellos tienen su registro académico-Decía Woo Bin. Se encontraban en su habitación, en los sillones que se encontraban ahí.

-Jan Di no lo creería, no tiene las mejores notas.-Dijo Ji Hoo

-Pero tampoco tiene malas notas-Contraataco Woo Bin

-Ella lo sospecharía-Dijo Yi Jeong

-Y con Ga Eul es más complicado-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, todos miraron hacia la entrada solo para encontrar al líder del grupo. Lucía un poco exasperado pero a la vez un poco triste. Los chicos de inmediato intercambiaron miradas.

Goo Jun Pyo se dirigió a uno de los sillones y se dejó caer. Suspiró

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Woo Bin

-Claro-Dijo el de cabello rizado, pero sus amigos no le creyeron.

-Goo Jun Pyo-Dijo Ji Hoo, dando a entender que no le creía.

-Chicos…-Dijo mirándolos a todos-Me voy a Estados Unidos-

-Mwho?!-Dijeron los tres con miradas sorprendidas

-Yah! ¿Goo Jun Pyo, te golpeaste de nuevo la cabeza?- Dijo Yi Jeong, mostrando que estaba molesto

-Ani-Dijo poniéndose de pie-Lo he pensado…y hay cosas que debo hacer…cosas por la empresa de mi familia-Los miro a todos-Espero que entiendan-

-¿Es enserio? ¿Cuánto tiempo?-Dijo Yi Jeong, de pronto recordó como unos días atrás alguien hacia preguntas parecidas.

-Al menos cuatro años, he platicado con Nonna, necesito al menos cuatro años para lograr estabilizar la empresa. De paso, seguiré estudiando allá-

-¿Ella lo sabe?-Dijo Ji Hoo, preocupación evidente en su voz

-Deh, ella lo sabe-

-Veo que no habrá nada que cambie tu decisión-Dijo Woo Bin-Solo te daré una advertencia, si sucede algo parecido que en Macao….Yi Jeong no será el único que te golpeara-Dijo con una sonrisa

-No pasará nada de ello-Aseguro Jun Pyo, tomando asiento de nuevo. Los chicos permanecieron en silencio

-Corea será tan solitaria-Dijo Ji Hoo-Con Yi Jeong en Suecia y Jun Pyo en Estados Unidos…-

-Solo quedaremos Ji Hoo y yo…bueno y Jan Di y Ga Eul- Dijo Woo Bin-Será un periodo de tiempo interesante-

-Ya lo creo-Dijo Ji Hoo

-Sería mejor si todos estudiáramos en la misma universidad-Dijo Woo Bin recordando el tema de la educación de las chicas

-Buena suerte con eso-Dijo Jun Pyo con burla

-¿De verdad crees que sea imposible? Soy el Príncipe Song….-

-Ni con ese título lograras convencerlas, Jan Di es mi novia y no acepto mi ayuda-

-Ella jamás ha aceptado tu ayuda Jun Pyo-Recalco Ji Hoo con una sonrisa

-Yah! Ni aun tratándose de ti aceptaría-

-Podemos apostar-Dijo divertido Ji Hoo solo para ver a su mejor amigo enojado, sabía perfectamente que la chica no aceptaría

Los demás rieron ante la actitud de enojo de Jun Pyo.

-Mañana les entregaran una constancia de término de la Preparatoria en Shin Hwa- Comento Jun Pyo

-No es posible, también será la entrega de constancias en la escuela de Ga Eul-Dijo Yi Jeong, todos se miraron claramente contrariados, querían asistir a apoyar a las chicas.

-Iré con Jan Di-Dijo de inmediato Jun Pyo, para sus amigos ni fue una sorpresa

-Hay que dividirnos, dos de nosotros con Ga Eul y dos con Jan Di, dado que Jun Pyo ha declarado que el asistirá a la ceremonia, propongo que Woo Bin y yo asistamos con Ga Eul-Dijo Ji Hoo, Woo Bin se sorprendió pero una mirada a su amigo le hizo entender que Ji Hoo estaba probando a Yi Jeong

-Ani, yo iré con Ga Eul, tu puedes ir con Jan Di Ji Hoo-

-No me molesta ir con Ga Eul-

-Insisto, Woo Bin y yo iremos a la ceremonia de Ga Eul-Dijo Yi Jeong, lucía un poco molesto. Woo Bin le hizo una seña a Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo los miro y le pego en el brazo a Woo Bin

-Bien hecho-Dijo en voz baja Jun Pyo. Woo Bin y el chocaron puños. Cada vez era más evidente lo mucho que Yi Jeong apreciaba a Ga Eul.

Los chicos hablaron un rato más. Sin embargo después de un rato, Ji Hoo se quedó dormido en el sillón mientras que Jun Pyo se adueñaba de gran parte de la cama, Woo Bin durmió también en la cama mientras Yi Jeong se acomodo en otro sillón.

Era una noche como muchas que ya habían vivido el F4, y que en algunas semanas se volverían recuerdos, hasta que el F4 estuviera reunido de nuevo.

.

.

.

Chu Ga Eul no comprendía como podían hacer esto, apenas una noche antes había sido la fiesta especial para aquellos que terminaban esa etapa en su vida estudiantil y a la mañana siguiente, se encontraban todos sus compañeros, somnolientos, listos para recibir su constancia. La chica se despidió de sus padres, vestía por última vez su uniforme escolar. Tomo asiento según lo indicado y comenzó a charlar con una compañera de clase. El pequeño auditorio comenzó a llenarse, padres, hijos, todos al pendiente de quienes terminaban una etapa más. Un par de chicos entro, pasando desapercibido. Tomaron asiento y esperaron.

La ceremonia comenzó, un chico dio un discurso de despedida y ánimo. Después, dos estudiantes recibieron los certificados de todos los alumnos. Una despedida por parte del director y después muchos aplausos y felicitaciones. Los chicos fueron llamados a sus respectivos salones de clase para recibir su constancia. Ga Eul se dirigió de inmediato a su salón. Cuando terminaron de entregar los certificados, todos salieron al patio, donde los padres esperaban ansiosamente. Ga Eul se dirigió a sus padres. Ambos la miraron con orgullo

-Muy bien niña-Dijo su padre-sigue luchando-

-Gracias Appa- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa Después su madre la abrazo.

-¿Podemos tomar una fotografía familiar?-Dijo su padre

-Yo la tomaré-Los Chu dieron la vuelta solo para sorprenderse, dos chicos, mayores que Ga Eul, vestidos elegantemente, les sonreían a los padres de Ga Eul

-Sunbae-Dijo la chica. Su padre al escuchar a su hija utilizando ese término, supo que eran sus amigos. A su alrededor muchos padres y alumnos se detenían a mirar a los desconocidos.

- _Annyeonghaseyo_ -Dijeron ambos dando una leve reverencia, mostrando respeto a los padres de Ga Eul

-Mi nombre es So Yi Jeong-

-Yo soy Song Woo Bin-

-Somos amigos de Ga Eul-Agrego Yi Jeong. Sus padres miraron a los chicos

-Oh, So YI Jeong, he hablado contigo antes por teléfono-Dijo el padre de Ga Eul-Es un gusto conocerte- El chico sonrió. Ga Eul seguía en silencio.

-He escuchado mucho de ustedes chicos, gracias por dejar a mi hija estar en su compañía-Dijo la madre de Ga Eul.

-No hay porque agradecer, Ga Eul es una buena amiga nuestra, por ello vinimos a su ceremonia- Dijo Woo Bin. -¿Puedo tomarles una foto?-

-Te lo agradecería muchacho-Dijo el padre de Ga Eul. Dicho esto los padres de Ga Eul colocaron a su hija entre ellos y sonrieron a la cámara mientras Ga Eul hacía lo mismo. Sin embargo su mente aun no terminaba de procesar lo ocurrido. Song Woo Bin y So Yi Jeong acababan de conocer a sus padres. Cuando tomaron la fotografía, el padre de la chica ofreció tomar una foto a los chicos con su hija, los chicos aceptaron. Ga Eul aun parecía aturdida.

-Ga Eul, sonríe-Dijo Yi Jeong, la chica lo miro para segundos después mirar a la cámara y sonreír plenamente. Se sentía feliz, se encontraba con sus padres y con…con…con dos amigos especiales para ella.

Después de tomar varias fotos, la gente comenzó a dispersarse.

-Será mejor que vayamos a casa-Dijo la madre de Ga Eul con una sonrisa

-Perdonen-Interrumpió Woo Bin-¿Aceptarían una invitación a comer?- Dijo mirando a la familia Chu. Los Chu se miraron, indecisos, sin embargo la curiosidad gano.

-Por supuesto-Dijo el Señor Chu

-Acompáñennos-Dijo Woo Bin dirigiendo a la familia a una camioneta de buenas proporciones, amplia. Todos subieron a ella. Woo Bin decidió conducir mientras el padre de Ga Eul decidió ir como copiloto, dejando en el asiento trasero a Ga Eul, su madre y Yi Jeong. Ga Eul se colocó entre su madre y Yi Jeong. Este último noto claramente como la chica se encontraba nerviosa. Emprendieron el camino.

.

.

.

En la Preparatoria ShinHwa el asunto fue más ceremonioso, el auditorio se encontraba muy diferente, elegante. Los padres de Jan Di y Kang San se sintieron extraños de entrar a aquel lujoso lugar. A pesar de estar vestidos con ropa elegante, resultaba sencilla al lado de los pocos padres que asistieron (Muchos estaban ocupados con el trabajo y prefirieron no ir). Tomaron asiento en silencio. Cuando ya todos se encontraban en sus lugares, dos chicos entraron en silencio.

La ceremonia comenzó, se llamaba a cada alumno para que recibiera su certificado. Los aplausos eran discretos, pero cuando Jan Di se levantó a recibir su certificado, muchos comenzaron a murmurar, siempre seria Geum Jan Di, la chica común que estudio en Shin Hwa. Sus padres aplaudieron discretamente, entonces una persona se puso de pie y aplaudió más alto, muchos lo miraron, pero cuando se percataron que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el heredero del Grupo Shin Hwa, se sorprendieron. Jan Di sonrió apenada y se apresuró a marcharse del estrado.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia, se les pidió pasar a un salón donde servían comida y bebidas, pero Jan Di no se dirigió allí, decidió salir del lugar, seguida por sus confusos padres.

-Vámonos-Dijo Jan Di, aliviada de terminar la preparatoria.

-Geum Jan Di-Escucho a alguien hablar, se quedó quieta. Cerrando los ojos, se giró y encontró a su novio. Cuando llego donde se encontraba Jan Di y sus padres, los saludo con cariño, detrás de él, Ji Hoo hizo lo mismo pero de una manera más seria.

-Felicidades Jan Di-Dijo Ji Hoo con una sonrisa, la chica agradeció

-Bien hecho Jan Di-Dijo Jun Pyo. Jan Di no dijo nada-Abeoji. Omoni, Kang San, Geum Jan Di, me gustaría que se unieran a nosotros, vayamos a comer-

-Oh, joven Jun Pyo, no creo que eso sea necesario-Dijo la madre de Jan Di.

-Por favor Omoni, solo iremos a comer, lo juro-Insistió el chico. La madre de Jan Di miro a su familia, meses atrás ella habría aceptado al instante pero ahora…sabía que las cosas no eran como antes. Jan Di miro a sus padres y luego a Jun Pyo

-Iremos-Dijo sorprendiendo a todos. Una camioneta se acercó y dos hombres bajaron, esta camioneta era más grande, con más asientos por lo tanto todos fueron atrás. El trayecto fue silencioso. Jun Pyo sin pensar realmente en sus acciones, tomo la mano de Jan Di. La chica lo miro e intento soltarse pero entonces él le suplico con la mirada, y ella entendió. Pronto se marcharía, no era tiempo para peleas.

.

.

.

Ambas camionetas llegaron al mismo tiempo (Gracias a la buena sincronización de los chicos). Cuando todos descendieron, los Chu y los Geum se miraron sorprendidos. Jan Di y Ga Eul se abrazaron mientras los padres de Jan Di y los de Ga Eul se saludaban. Finalmente los chicos lograron obtener su atención y se dirigieron con a una sala reservada en el restaurante. La sala era muy amplia, era claro que el lugar era un restaurante caro. Los padres de Jan Di y los de Ga Eul se miraron un poco incomodos. Las chicas se encontraban sorprendidas.

-Tomen asiento-Dijo Ji Hoo Todos obedecieron, una vez acomodados llegaron varios meseros y dejaron bandejas de comida frente a ellos. Tímidamente, los padres de las chicas se sirvieron y sirvieron a las chicas un poco de comida. Los chicos los miraron con curiosidad. El cariño de los mayores por sus hijas era evidente. Cuando terminaron de servir a las chicas y a Kang San, miraron a los chicos quienes lucían expresiones de sorpresa. La madre de Ga Eul decidió servir también algo de comida a Yi Jeong, la madre de Jan Di sirvió a Jun Pyo y después a Ji Hoo. La madre de Ga Eul le sirvió después a Woo Bin. Los chicos se sintieron extraños…pero comieron.

La plática fluyo al principio un poco lenta e incómoda pero poco a poco la confianza se presentó y la plática se hizo más alegre.

-Brindemos-Dijo Woo Bin-Por la próxima etapa que las chicas comenzaran-

-Salud-Dijeron todos

-Por mi parte-Dijo Jun Pyo interrumpiendo-Quiero agradecerles-Dijo dirigiéndose a los padres de Jan Di y los de Ga Eul-Por permitirnos estar en la vida de sus hijas-

-Gracias a ustedes por querer a las chicas en sus vidas-Dijo el padre de Ga Eul quien no paso por alto la mirada fugaz que le dedicaba Yi Jeong a su hija-Espero que su amistad sea larga-

-Nosotros también lo esperamos-Dijo Woo Bin.

Aquel día los chicos se sintieron en familia, los padres de las chicas mostraban interés por ellos, pero no por su dinero, sino por lo que ellos querían soñaban y deseaban. Las chicas estaban felices.

-Fue una buena sorpresa de graduación-Le dijo Ga Eul a Jan Di más tarde

-Sí, lo fue-

Pronto tendrían que decir adiós a dos miembros del F4, pero se reunirían de nuevo.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

A/N Hola, sigo un poco con bloque de escritor, pero espero seguir publicando nuevas historias

Nos leemos pronto

Cari


End file.
